


You're under arrest

by Smolsized



Series: Stop in the name of love....and also because you just ran a red light. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek, Eternal Sterek, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolsized/pseuds/Smolsized
Summary: Derek pulls Stiles over





	You're under arrest

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and fluffy and also inspired by a video that I'll put a link to at the end but anywho enjoy!

Stiles wakes up to an empty bed and he can't help but think it's his father's doing. He snorts at the mental image of his dad's 'payback' at Derek for whisking his only son off his feet and stealing him away. Smiling to himself, he stretches out his lankly limbs until he hears the satisfying pop. He yawns softly, mouth opening and eyes tearing at the slightest. He looks over to Derek's side of the bed where the alarm clock is resting among the nightstand and his eyes nearly fall out of their sockets. 

 

"Shit." he curses scrambling and tussling with the bed sheets that hold him hostage. It only ends in him tumbling off the bed with a small thud followed by an audible 'oof'. He rips out of the blanket with a battle cry before dashing for the shower. Stiles has probably broke the shortest shower record after spending just three minutes under the spray of water, marinating himself in soap while brushing his teeth at the same time. Now he's dressed in some casual black dress pants, sporting a white collared dress shirt and topping it off with a red long sleeve sweater vest. 

 

He rushes to the kitchen and stuffs a unheated pop tart in his mouth before grabbing his to-go mug. He flails out the doorway figuring that he'll just get some coffee once he makes it to the lecture hall, god bless faculty privileges. Outside the loft waiting is his oh-so-trusty jeep. When reaching for his pocket, the man swears quietly to himself when realizing he left his keys inside the loft and has to make a u-turn back inside.

 

With thirty-minutes to spare Stiles is on the road speeding like a mad-man. He knows how antsys his students get when he's not there. He's just shoving a piece of mint gum into his mouth (he keeps atleast three packs at a time in his car) and squinting out his windshield because god, he forgot his contacts and he'll be damned if he has to wear his glasses. Almost as if he spoke to soon, he hears the sound of a cruisers warning siren doing a two second beep but it's enough to make him pull over. He curses under his breath, before reaching into the center console and pulling out his glasses. 

 

He'd be damned before he'd get a ticket. He waits for the deputy (or his dad) to come around to his window, anxiously drumming his fingers on the wheel. To his surprise it's Derek tapping on his window. Stiles can't help the sheepish grin that breaks out on his face when he starts rolling down his window. "Hi, sorry I wasn't-" Stiles begins but gets cut off by Derek rudely. 

 

"Excuse me sir, I'm going to need you to step out of your vehicle." Derek says his tone strictly professional as if he and Stiles didn't share a bed at the end of the night. "Derek come on-" Stiles gets cut off again abruptly. "Refusal to assist any form of law enforcement is an offence in various jurisdictions around the world, which means I can use vaguer charges against you for refusal." Derek's expression is blank and Stiles is kind of scared now. Shakily Stiles' hands reach to open his door and he slowly steps out of his car. "So you gonna tell me what this is about or are  
you-" He gets cut off, AGAIN. At this point Stiles is fed up. 

 

"While you were going forty-five in a thirty-five mile zone my partner decided to look up your tags before pulling you over." Derek pauses with a hard expression which Stiles only glares back at. "Your background came back stating that you were wanted for grand larsoning." Derek explains slowly and Stiles feels like crying because holy shit, did he get framed!? He must have! Or this is a really big, huge, inconvenience. "Derek, you know me! Thi-this has to be some kind of mistake!" Stiles nearly cries out when he catches Derek reaching for his hand cuffs.

 

"I didn't even steal anything! I'm not a thief! " Stiles is pleading at this point, his class long forgotten. "I do know you, but I also know what you stole." Derek growls and Stiles is ready to start a rant but shortly remembers what situation he's in and how much trouble his non-having a filter for a mouth would get him into even more. "What did I steal than, Derek?" Stiles looks annoyed, afraid and anxious all in one. "You should already know what you stole." Derek grits out reaching into his pocket and yep he's totally going to kill Stiles, goodbye world it was nice being here Stiles praises to the high heaven's. 

 

"You stole my heart." a smile finally breaks out on Derek's face before the man is on one knee and pulling the blue box out of his uniform pocket. At this point Stiles doesn't know if he should punch the man kneeling infront of him or cry. "Mieczyslaw Stilinski, will you do me the honor of making me the most annoyed man in the world and marrying me?" Derek is the anxious looking one now. Stiles has to take a second or two to breath this in because fuck, Derek I'm-going-to-rip-your-throat-out-with-my-teeth Hale is proposing to him and he knows how to pronounce Stiles' first name better than the other man can himself. Stiles takes a moment to compose himself before looking Derek dead set in the eyes.

 

"No." he says and has to contain a grin at the sick look that crosses Derek's face. Stiles takes note that Derek can even pull off the whole pale skin thing, though he does look better with his natural olive tone reflection. When Derek looks like he wants nothing more than to flee the country Stiles cracks. "Now you know I how I felt, you jerk!" Stiles laughs before quickly adding, "And yes, I will marry you." Stiles grins when Derek shoots up and pulls him into a tight hug. His arms wrap around Stiles waist while the other man's arms go around his neck. 

 

Stiles laughs when Derek grumbles into the crook of his neck before giving him a soft and tender kiss.

 

Stiles shows up to work ten minutes late but each time he gets to flash his ring at his baffled students he deems the whole situation totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link > https://youtu.be/gIFnacS4SME
> 
> But thanks so much for reading! It would mean a lot if you could comment your opinions and or leave a kudos :) ~gail


End file.
